Anchor
by icantsayalways
Summary: When you've been compromised and put out in the rain, the only option that seems plausible is the one you trust the most, your anchor.


**an·chor**

_A source of security or stability._

* * *

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favour."he uttered as he bowed his head in shame, his eyes flickering over the carpet and his chest shuddering from the coolness of the rain. Isaac could only think of himself as pathetic as he stood in Scott's room leaving a puddled trail from the front doorway to Scott's room with his shirt clinging to his body. In hindsight he must have looked no less then a kicked puppy out in the rain.

"What?" Scott uttered as he sat taken aback, his brows raised in concern, and his hand gripping the arm chair. A dozen thoughts flashed in his eyes, and soon they fluttered yellow once before fluttering back to their normal chocolate brown. "What did Derek do?"he bit back as he stood finally, grabbing Isaac's bag from him, and setting it down.

"I...uh..." Isaac manged as he found his teeth chattering and his eyes burning. It was worse when he felt his eyes rim red and the inkling of tears forming behind them, however it was worse even yet to be in such a state in front of Scott. Then again he'd been in so many compromised states in front of Scott that he wasn't sure if it should matter. "He... uh... He kicked me out?"he muttered as he felt his throat croak, and his jaw tighten. Isaac still couldn't believe Derek kicked him out, after everything that had happened with them, it just seemed impossible.

"You can stay here." Scott asserted as a smile perked at the corner of his lips, his eyes checking over Isaac's body, making sure that nothing negatively had transpired in Isaac's banishment. Scott's eyes bore over every wrinkle that dove down into translucent white fabric, Isaac's pinkish skin shining through, and causing him to shift on his feet. "You need a towel." Scott suddenly declared as he went back to his chair, shaking his head, and then proceeding back in the other direction to his bathroom. "I... yeah." Scott nodded to himself has he went into the small room and grabbed the first towel he could find, finding it a bit damp - and used. "Crap."he muttered as he tossed in the room, not sure if he should give it to him, and knowing that neither himself nor his mom had got to do laundry that day. _'It's always all at once.'_

"It's fine. It'll do." Isaac smiled as he took a couple steps toward the bathroom, not going any further, especially after what happened at school. Isaac's back went rigid has his mind lapsed silently into being trapped with Allison and then back to his father and begin trapped in that damned freezer.

"Isaac?" Scott questioned as he watched a silent sob escape Isaac's lips, taking quick strides toward him, and wrapping the towel around the boy. "Isaac, it's okay."he tried again, feeling out of sorts, but attempting to comfort the boy. "You can stay with me, in my room even... if that'd help?"he insisted with a perked grin, his eyes focusing on Isaac's. "Isaac!" he called out again, as Isaac jumped out of his momentary lapse, and nodded frantically.

"Uh yeah, thanks."he affirmed as he leaned slightly into Scott's touch. Perhaps things would be slightly easier.

* * *

"Let me... ou...Lemme...Dad...Dadd...Darek...Dere..."Isaac moaned out as a cool sheen of sweat graced his features, startling Scott out of his slumber, not that the tan boy was getting much sleep recent;y. Lately his plans at self-discovering and and self-assertion was hindering with the increasing number of bad things that had occurred. It made him constantly feel uncomfortable, and he often found he could only have a light sleep. That's if he was ever lucky to shut his brain down from tossing his school and bettering himself to saving people and figuring out the alpha mess.

"Isaac."he grumbled out as he turned onto his side, his fingers rubbing at his eyes, and looking down at the turninging boy on the floor.

"Lemme... Let me... No...no...No..." Isaac continued as his body began to increase its rapid movements, his breath coming out in short pants, and lips in a deep frown. "Let me out."he uttered out as his voice felt strained and thinned to Scott's ears. "Let me out...Let me out."he began to cry out as his arms lifted, thrashing at the air as he tossed, eliciting Scott to move forward in action.

The boy threw the covers off his body and loomed over Isaac as he scrambled for a way to ease the boy. However Scott was never exactly one to find means of calming a situation down. "Isaac."he whispered softly as his hands roamed in the same directions that Isaac's did, and finding himself snicker slightly. Had anyone stumbled in they'd think it was some abstract contemporary movement piece they were doing.

"No..no..No!" Isaac roared, causing Scott to jump out of his momentary amusement, and furrow down at the pale boy.

"Isaac, you're going to be okay."he offered again as he knelt down, one leg between the boy's blanketed leg and the other on the opposing side. "Isaac... man... Wake up..."he whispered, as his hand crept increasingly closer and closer to the other boy's. Once his left hand brushed against Isaac's, Isaac's claws emerged, causing Scott to gulp down a rush of adrenaline. "Isaac."he pressed as Isaac's claw gripped him hard, causing Scott to grimace, but forcing himself to stay calm. "Isaac I've got you. ...You've got me... Look... You're okay. I'm here for you... "he rambled out as the boy continued to thrash hard and whimper and cry out. "Isaac."he pressed has his own hand clutched Isaac's wrist, so that each boy was firmly clasped to the other's wrist. "Isaac."he hissed, feeling the daunting of panic ensuing, as he pulled the boy towards him, watching the scene get worse. Now Isaac was in a slumped sitting position, but was also starting to thrash more and more. A single droplet of sweat poured down Scott's temple, feeling so out of sorts and confused, and then Scott did the only thing he knew. Scott unclenched his hold on Isaac, and pulled Isaac's claws off his wrist, causing him to grunt as the nails dragged lines into the back of his hand. "Isaac!"he called out as the hand let go, the sizzling sensation of broken skin - mixed with the enclosing sensation of healing confusing him, and watching the boy slump back onto his back. "Fuck." Scott managed as he gawked down at the pale boy, Isaac still in a state of nightmarish hysteria, and Scott still out of sorts.

"No..no.. Please. Please... Please. Let me out! Please!" Isaac was calling out as Scott scooped the boy's waist and pulled him back up, and then just clutched the boy for dear life. Isaac went more rigid and then went into a full throttle thrash, causing the boys to teetering back and forth, but Scott held on.

"Isaac."he whispered as hushed the boy, clutching him tighter, and continue to whisper calming things into the boy's ears. Scott began to rock the boy back and forth, causing him to settle down, waiting for the burps of panic to emerge in his blonde friend again.

* * *

Slowly the world began to come back to Isaac as he felt the heat of the sun against his face and the redness of his shut eyelids. Isaac felt incredibly sedated in the position, despite being on hard floor, and began to shift. Though has he shifted he noticed that he was weighted down by a very heavy force, and his cerulean eyes all but shot rudely open as he craned his neck down to see what was anchoring him.

It was then that he noticed the wet spot on his tank top from the drool of Scott McCall. Looking down at the boy, Scott looked oddly calmed, and seemed to be well in a deep slumber. As Isaac studied the scene he became acutely aware of the smell of dried sweat and the arms wrapped around his torso - causing his back to be forcibly arched.

Isaac's head began to move as he looked around, noticing that his things were sprawled out around them and that his pillows were all but beneath his head. He also noted that Scott was comfortably gripping him, and Isaac also saw the way that his tank top crinkled as if he'd just went on a run.

"Scott..." Isaac murmured, so unsure of what to do, and feeling the boy shift above him. Regret soon clouded Isaac's mind as he felt the boy move straight onto a very hard member of his anatomy, Isaacs eyes clenching shut, and searching his mind for a way around it. Save it for him to end up in such a position, with an erection no doubt. Abandoned and horny quipped an imaginative Stiles in his head.

"Isaac..." Scott mumbled against Isaac's chest, the boy burying his face deeper into the blonde's chest, even though it was as about close to Isaac's chest as it could get. "It's going to be okay... I promise."he grumbled out as he clenched Isaac tighter and shifted against the boy, a soft snore leaving Scott's lips after he fell comfortable.

To which didn't help Isaac any further. It only allowed for Scott's hip to dig more into his erection, giving an oddly wonderful amount of pressure, and causing Isaac to groan. "Mother of god." Isaac mouthed as he tried to shift, but that only caused Scott to shift more. It was futile, and some how Scott had worked his way up Isaac's body, his hair tickling Isaac's chin, and finding Isaac's shoulder and collar bone to be a better suited pillow.

"Shhh..." Scott whispered, but it came out more like a muffled and lazy hiss sound.

"Scott." Isaac tried again, but then Isaac felt it: The most prominent and erect cock he'd ever felt in his entire life, pressed sweetly against his thigh, and causing Isaac's breath to hitch. Then Isaac found himself beginning to sweat under the pressure of Scott's body and sleeping arousal, and it only caused Isaac to become more aroused. Isaac blew at Scott's hair as lifted his head again to access the situation. "Scott."he pleaded, but his normally coherency came out as a moan as Scott shifted again.

Isaac then heard and felt the change in breathing from Scott. What was subtle and slow became alarmingly sharp, and he felt the flutter of eyes open against him. "Oh..." Scott could only managed which caused Isaac's eyes to roll, and stupidly he found himself smiling at the tan boy. This would be interesting.

"Morning?"


End file.
